Feel
by SparkingxWhitexAngel
Summary: The year in 1962 in England. Homosexuality is illegal. Kurt and Blaine have been together for almost six months and they've fallen in love with each other quicker than they thought possible. They take the final step in their sexual relationship with each other. Warning: male on male sex. Further description inside. PLEASE REVIEW!


1962 England. Kurt and Blaine have been together for 6 months and no one knows. They never go out in public together and whenever they go back to each other's house they're as discreet as possible about it. Homosexuality is illegal!

A/N: This is too help me with a story/book that I am writing and I just needed some practice really. So I would _really really _appreciate reviews and any tips that you could give me. I would be unbelievably thankful!

I'm working on another book as well so for sneak peeks or just general information follow me on twitter: bookwormergeek

Warnings: mature themes. Sex between two men. Don't like don't read, As simple s that.

…...

**Feel**

Kurt glances around, making sure that the street is completely empty and that no one's peeping through their windows. He walks slowly towards Blaine's house, scared that someone will notice him, scared that this is it, it will all be over; he'll lose the one person that he can't live without.

He often ponders how something that feels so right can be seen as so wrong. Wrong in such a way that he'd be facing imprisonment or worse if anyone found out. He was fearful of what would happen to Blaine. Blaine who didn't even realise that he was gay until six months ago, after that fateful night at the pub. He still remembers the burning curiosity in the other boy's eyes, the way his own heart began to beat faster. The realisation that no matter how hard he tried to act straight he wouldn't be able to. That his plan to marry any girl, to hide away his homosexuality, was gone. He'd never be able to stay away from Blaine. The first few weeks of talking and meeting up with Blaine had been completely innocent until the younger boy had blurted out his feelings for Kurt and had then go on to explain that he didn't understand them and that he _couldn't _be gay. That he wasn't _choosing _to be gay so how could he be. He'd then looked fearfully at Kurt realising what he had just admitted and said out loud. Before he could run however, Kurt had grabbed his wrist and kissed him. It didn't last long, they had both quickly jumped away from each other and cast their eyes about making sure that no one had seen them.

Now six months down the line Kurt is standing outside his boyfriend's house and gently tapping on the glass of his front room window. No sooner have his knuckles left the glass is the door being yanked open and he's pulled inside. He looks down at Blaine and rubs his thumb along the other's cheek. This handsome eighteen year old boy, two years younger than himself, someone who's made him happier than ever.

The hazel eyed boy closes his eyes and enjoys the feel of the older man's thumb against his skin. The fear and the shyness is gone. It's just pure contentment and the feeling of safety that both Kurt and closed doors provides allows him to move towards his boyfriend and pull him into an embrace.

"I love you." Blaine whispers. Kurt jumps and looks down at the mop of curls that sit upon the shorter boy's head. The blue eyed man feels his lips turn up into his biggest smile yet. The three words that he was scared to ever say to Blaine and now he has nothing to fear.

"I love you too." Kurt gently places his forefinger under the younger man's chin and tilts his head up. They both lean in at the same time and their lips meet. Their lips move lazily against each other, but within seconds it's becoming more passionate, Blaine's hands grip onto Kurt's waist and Kurt's hands cup his boyfriend's face. The younger boy opens his mouth at the other's probing tongue, and they both groan as their tongues slide against each other. Blaine pulls away and looks up at Kurt, his hazel eyes unbelievably dark, his pupils blown with lust but still full of love and adoration.

"My room." He murmurs and they stumble up the stairs.

Kurt pushes Blaine onto the bed as soon as they enter, and the hazel eyed boy shuffles up to the pillows. The older man climbs on top of his boyfriend and straddles his waist. He forcefully kisses the boy beneath him and their tongues fight for dominance straight away, neither knowing who opened their mouths first, or who's tongue moved forward. Their hands roam over each other's body and Kurt proceeds to pull off Blaine's shirt. He doesn't allow Blaine to kiss him again, he just stares at his boyfriend's abdomen. This is different. They both know that they want more but neither knows how to make it happen. They've touched either before, they've seen each other naked, they've brought each other to climax but they've never gone all the way.

Kurt leans down and kisses Blaine's stomach just above his naval. The other boy's breathing hitches. "I want you but I don't want to hurt you." Kurt murmurs against his boyfriend's skin.

"You won't." He whispers in response. The older man only smiles sadly. "I want you in me." Blaine states, his voice not wavering even a little bit.

Kurt glances up, unsure.

"I love you and I trust you." Blaine keeps his gaze focused on his boyfriend as he says this.

"It will hurt you." Kurt whispers.

"To start with but I don't care. I want you Kurt." Seeing Kurt bite his bottom lip, he continues, "I want this Kurt. I want you inside of me." He grabs Kurt's face and pulls him into a kiss. He pulls away and lifts his boyfriend's t-shirt off of him. He strokes the chest of the man above him and they both stare into each other's eyes. Both telling each other that yes, this will go further. They go slowly, sweet nothings whispered the whole time that they remove an item of clothing until they are both naked. Kurt staying on top of Blaine the whole time.

The older man holds the base of his cock and glances up at his naked boyfriend one last time to check. At Blaine's nod he begins to move forward, placing the tip at the younger boy's entrance and slowly pushing in.

Blaine gasps in pain and Kurt pauses.

"Move. Please." The hazel eyed boy pants. His lover nods slowly and proceeds to move as slowly as physically possible. He rubs his boyfriend's thighs soothingly. He almost feels like crying, over whether he's causing the boy he loves more than anything pain or they sheer overwhelming _connected _feeling that's coursing through him. His gaze never leaves Blaine who's face is slightly scrunched up, his nostrils flaring with every pained breath. When Kurt finally the whole way in he stops. He strokes his boyfriend's cheek waiting to see if he's okay.

"Relax baby, you're okay." He murmurs soothingly. "I'll take care of you I promise." He can feel Blaine relaxing around him and he watches as his eyelids unscrew and he can see hazel eyes full of love gazing at him.

"Move." Blaine whispers. Kurt complies and moves out and then back in watching the younger boy's face for any hint of pain. There isn't any at all, they soon start up a rhythm, Kurt thrusting in and out, Blaine moving his hips to meet Kurt's. Gradually they speed up and they both try to muffle their moans against each other's skin.

"K-Kurt I'm.. oh god. I-I" With a gasp, Blaine seizes up. "Kurt." He moans loud and drawn out as his orgasm takes over him. Kurt follows a second after, both of them riding out their orgasms together.

Kurt slowly pulls out of Blaine and rolls onto his side pulling Blaine into a hug. He rubs Blaine's back gently. The hazel eyed boy hums in contentment.

"I love you so so much Blaine." Kurt breathes, tears of pure happiness swimming in his eyes.

"I love you too. So much more than you'll ever know." Blaine whispers. They both fall asleep to the sound of the other's breathing and their hearts beating together. The cruelty of the world not touching them in that moment.

…...

Thank you so much for reading and please review! Follow me on twitter: bookwormergeek


End file.
